


For Good Luck

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, What else do I tag this?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: And before he could lose his nerve, Baekhyun leans into Kyungsoo’s space and pecks him softly on the cheek.“For good luck” he explains biting down on his lip, cheeks burning.Kyungsoo clears his throat and nods, smiling softly before heading out the door.





	For Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> it’s an incredibly slow sunday here at my job, and well *shrug emoji*. here’s another baeksoo, this one is based on [this](https://imaginativeworks.tumblr.com/post/187418179065/imagine-your-otp) post. i did change it up a bit, but it was what mostly inspired this!
> 
> enjoy!

Baekhyun’s in awe. 

He’s known for a very long time now, that Kyungsoo is an extremely beautiful, incredibly good looking man. 

However, he’s blindsided by said good looks the moment Kyungsoo steps foot outside his bedroom. For a hot minute, Baekhyun forgets how to breathe, and the air in his lungs vanishes. 

“How do I look?” Kyungsoo questions shuffling on his feet. A small nervous habit of his that Baekhyun’s always found incredibly endearing—but then again, he’s always found all of Kyungsoo’s little quirks and habits endearing. 

“Mr. Big Shot CEO Do, you look—you look fantastic Soo” Baekhyun breathes out, then clears his throat and straightens up shoving his hands in his pocket, “it’s a good look on you”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes scoffing slightly and smoothing out invisible wrinkles in his suit. The small smile tugging at his lips and his slightly flushed cheeks give away the fact that he’s pleased with Baekhyun’s reaction however. 

It makes Baekhyun feel all warm and tingly inside. 

“Feels pretty weird” Kyungsoo confesses looking up at Bakehyun and scrunching up his nose.

“Get used to it, you’re an important,  highly regarded CEO now. Gotta look the part. You’re tie’s a bit crooked though—c’mere” Baekhyun crowds into Kyungsoo’s space, pulling the tie from between his shirt and blazer, completely undoing it in order to properly tie it again. 

His hands work swiftly and diligently until he’s satisfied with how the tie looks, oblivious to the soft lovesick look in Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

“There it is” Baekhyun cheers stepping back. 

“What would I do without you?” Kyungsoo teases grinning widely at Baekhyun. 

“Probably show up at work with a crooked tie on your first day as a CEO” Baekhyun jokes causing Kyungsoo to chuckle and roll his eyes once again. 

“I should head out” Kyungsoo sighs looking at his watch. He makes his way towards the door when Bakehyun calls out for him. 

“Soo, wait—I have something for you” he says running back into his own bedroom. A few seconds later he re-emerges with something small and silky between his hands. “I saw this the other day and thought of you”

Baekhyun then hands Kyungsoo a powder blue silk handkerchief and smiles. 

“Hyunnie” Kyungsoo says, “thank you, this is—I love it. Help me put it on?” he asks. 

Baekhyun nods with the biggest smile on his face, folding the handkerchief and neatly placing it into Kyungsoo’s blazer pocket. 

“Now get going, good luck and knock em’ dead Soo” 

“Thanks Baek”

And before he could lose his nerve, Baekhyun leans into Kyungsoo’s space and pecks him softly on the cheek. 

“For good luck” he explains biting down on his lip, cheeks burning. 

Kyungsoo clears his throat and nods, smiling softly before heading out the door. 

Baekhyun is seconds away from screaming his lungs out from embarrassment when the door swings open once more. 

It’s Kyungsoo’s turn to crowd into Baekhyun’s space now, and he cups his chin planting a short soft and sweet kiss on his lips. 

“For good luck” he explains slightly breathless, and before Baekhyun knows it, Kyungsoo’s out the door. 

“Well fuck” Baekhyun breathes out bringing up his hand to touch his lips, the feeling of Kyungsoo’s plush lips against his etched in his brain. 

They’re gonna have one  hell of talk later tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wish this was better? in my head it was gonna be cuter, and better...still i hope you guys enjoyed! thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> comments and kudos always fill up my life bar, so uwu. 
> 
> have a beautiful day, and week! xoxo


End file.
